


Another Nightmare on Elm Street

by ot7mikrokosm



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - America, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Eventual Romance, Horror, Jimin is a badass, Mentions of Suicide, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Park Jimin (BTS)-centric, Thriller, Violence, based on nightmare on elm street, but it's a secret for now, no one listens to hoseok, not the remake, the original - Freeform, the remake sucked, they really should though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ot7mikrokosm/pseuds/ot7mikrokosm
Summary: Hoseok’s eyes shot open and he sat up in his bed, breathing heavily as his heart threatened to burst out of his chest. “He’s coming back~”
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Jung Hoseok & Kim Namjoon & Kim Seokjin & Kim Taehyung & Min Yoongi & Park Jimin, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! I'm here with a new fic!! But first, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAEHYUNG WE PURPLE YOU SO MUCH!!!
> 
> Now, if you have followed me on twitter (@ot7mikrokosm) or have followed my works for a while, then you probably know that I am a horror junkie. Horror is my favorite genre, whether it be movies or books, but I haven't really gotten the chance to write many horror fics. The only one I have is Scream, which is actually pretty cringey as it is one of the first fics I have ever written.
> 
> Nightmare on Elm Street is one of my all time favorite movies ever, so I have been wanting to write a fic based on it for a long time. And now I finally am!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

Hoseok shivered as a gust of wind enveloped him. He looked around at his moonlit surroundings before turning back to the house in front of him. What had once been desolate and rundown was now the epitome of a dream home, having been refurbished since his childhood in an attempt to cover up the town’s history even more than it already had.

He hugged himself to generate some warmth as he crossed the yard, the grass tickling the bottoms of his feet with every step. When he made it to the front porch, the blood colored door swung open invitingly, and unseen force drawing him in. He stepped over the threshold, a gust of air brushing over him as the door slammed shut behind him.

He looked around the interior, taking it all in before stepping further into the house, following the silent call that was beckoning him towards the basement. He carefully walked down the stairs, holding tightly onto the railing. He shivered again when his bare foot touched the cold concrete floor. He crossed the room until he stood directly in front of the furnace.

The furnace door slowly swung open, Hoseok tilting his head as a low laughter started to fill the room. Fire erupted in the small space, a familiar glove with knives for fingers that Hoseok had only ever heard stories of appearing in the middle of the flames.

Hoseok’s eyes shot open and he sat up in his bed, breathing heavily as his heart threatened to burst out of his chest. “He’s coming back~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think Hoseok knows about Freddy?


	2. 1...2...

Jimin jolted awake when he felt a sharp jab in his ribs. “Wake up, sleepyhead!” His mom’s voice was extremely gentle compared to her method to wake him up. “We’re here!”

The teenager lifted his head from where he’d been resting it against the window to look at their new house. “That is a bright ass door.” He commented after his eyes landed on the red front door, earning a light slap from his mom.

“Language!” She exclaimed, although both she and Jimin knew that she didn’t actually care. “Now come on, let’s start getting moved in.”

Jimin groaned as he unbuckled his seatbelt, taking a moment to stretch once he exited the car before moving around to the U-Haul trailer to grab a couple of boxes to carry in. He had just made it halfway across his new front yard when a boy that looked to be about his age approached him. “Hi, I’m Taehyung, I live just down the street.” The boy with a boxy smile introduced himself. “Did you just move in?”

Jimin nodded, adjusting his grip on the boxes. “Yeah, I’m Jimin~”

“Do you need some help?” Taehyung gestured to the trailer, surprising Jimin with his generosity.

“Uh, yeah, sure, that would be great.” He waited for Taehyung to grab a couple of boxes before leading him inside the house, passing by his mom on her way back out to the trailer. “Mom, this is Taehyung, he lives down the street.”

“Oh, it’s very nice to meet you, Taehyung.” Jimin’s mom greeted before resuming her task.

Once the boys were inside, Taehyung whistled as he looked around the interior of the house. “I’ve been wondering what it looks like in here.”

“Were you not friendly with the last people who lived here?”

“I guess you can say that, considering no one’s lived here since before I was born.” Jimin raised his eyebrow at that. “Yeah, it’s been a long time, so be expecting lots of visitors over the next few days…maybe weeks.”

“So, I see you had an ulterior motive in offering your help.” Jimin teased him as they made their way back out to the trailer.

Taehyung shrugged. “That, and I wanted to see if the new neighbor had a cute kid my age.” He sent Jimin a look. “Now I’m very satisfied.” Jimin stopped for a second as he processed Taehyung’s words, scoffing a bit in laughter before following the taller male who was already helping his mother pull some of their furniture out of the trailer.

Taehyung stuck around until they had completely unloaded the trailer, even offering to help them start unpacking. “You’re so sweet, Taehyung~’ Jimin’s mom had continuously gushed over the boy as they unpacked. “Tell your parents that y’all are invited over for dinner some time. I want to meet the people who raised such a kind, respectful young man.”

The teenager laughed a bit. “I’ll be sure to let them know.”

Jimin’s mother moved towards the kitchen to start unloading their cookware. “Jimin, would you mind going ahead and taking some of these boxes down to the basement. It’s that door there near the stairs.”

“Yeah~” Jimin stacked up the empty boxes, Taehyung joining in to help. They went slowly down the stairs, the creaking sound each one gave making Jimin worry about the stability, and once they were in the basement, Taehyung felt around the wall until he found a light switch. Jimin’s gaze immediately fell on the old-fashioned furnace at the end of the room. “I didn’t think these things existed anymore.” He dropped the boxes in his hand to go check out the relic.

“Must have been the one thing the city didn’t upgrade when they were fixing this place up to sell.” Taehyung commented as he followed Jimin. “I wonder if it even still works.”

“Let’s find out~” Jimin opened the small door on it, nearly getting blinded from the light reflecting off of an object stuck inside. “Wait, something’s in here.” He reached in, hissing in pain and jerking his hand back. “It’s sharp~” He informed Taehyung, inspecting the small cut on his finger.

Taehyung reached into the furnace next, much more slowly than Jimin had, and closed his hand around the object, pulling out a dirty old glove with knives for fingers. “Woah, this is just like in that urban legend!”

“Urban legend?” Jimin asked, carefully taking the object from Taehyung’s hand as the taller male pulled his phone out of his pocket.

Taehyung nodded as he read the new text from his mother. “Yeah, some story that’s been going around town for decades now. Kind of like Slenderman, except we have a nursery rhyme that goes along with it. I would tell you it, but my mom just got home from the store and wants me to help with the groceries.” He stood up, Jimin following after.

“Maybe some other time then?”

Taehyung nodded. “Oh, definitely.” The two made their way back upstairs, Jimin still carrying their find. “It was nice meeting you, and I’ll see you around.” Taehyung then called out to Jimin’s mom, telling her the same thing before leaving to go home.

“He’s such a nice boy.” Jimin’s mom repeated as she came into the room, stopping short when she saw what her son was carrying. “What is that?”

Jimin looked down at the glove, shrugging a bit. “We found it in the basement.”

“It’s not safe for you to be walking around with something like that.” She took the glove out of Jimin’s hands, eyes widening when she saw his minor injury. “Look, you already hurt yourself on it!”

“It’s just a small cut, Mom, I’ll be fine.” Jimin insisted as he made his way to the kitchen to clean his finger and bandage it.

She followed after him, running a hand through his hair as he tended to his cut. “I’m your mother, it’s my job to worry about you.”

Jimin rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I’ve kind of figured that out by now.”

His mom scoffed and playfully hit him on the arm. “I’m too tired to cook tonight, what do you think about pizza for dinner?” Jimin hummed his response, his mom taking that as he liked the idea. “Great, I’m going to go look up the best pizza place in town. You go finish unpacking your room and take a shower.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Jimin so far? His mom? Taehyung?


	3. Freddy's Coming for You

Jimin shivered as some droplets of water made their way from his hair down his neck. He lightly shook his head, wishing he had at least thought to put some socks on his poor, freezing feet before going on his journey to explore the basement again. More specifically, the furnace in the basement. He quietly pushed open the door, not wanting to alert his worrisome mother to his activities, gripping onto the railing as he carefully made his way down the less than sturdy staircase.

He let out a breath once he made it safely to the basement, shivering again when his foot touched the concrete floor. He crossed the room until he stood directly in front of the furnace. Crouching down, he slowly reached out to open it.

Jimin jumped and squeaked as he felt like a bucket of ice water was poured over his head. Blinking, he looked around at his surrounding, realizing that he wasn’t in the basement like he thought, but still in the shower. Shivering rom the ice-cold water cascading over his head, he poked his head out of the curtain and called out to his mom. “Did you turn the water heater off?!”

“You were taking too long!” His mother’s muffled voice called back. “Thought you might have fallen asleep!”

Jimin blushed slightly at having been caught, but he also didn’t want to admit that he had, in fact, dozed off while taking a shower. “Not cool, Mom!” He closed the curtain, going double time to finish up his shower routine as he didn’t want to get hypothermia.

The teenager yawned as he made his way downstairs, mumbling a greeting to his mom as he entered the kitchen. “Why are you so tired?” She asked, pouring herself a cup of coffee. “Didn’t you sleep last night?”

Jimin shook his head honestly. “I stayed up to decorate my room the way I wanted, then I fell down a hole of cute cat videos on YouTube.” He could feel the mom look even with his back turned. “Don’t worry, that won’t be a regular thing.”

“It better not be.” She commented as he poured himself a bowl of cereal. “School’s starting soon, and you are not going to be a zombie like so many other students are.” The teenager giggled at his mother as he sat down to enjoy his breakfast.

Once the two had finished their morning ritual of enjoying each other and their breakfasts in silence, the mother and son moved to continue unpacking their new home. They had just returned to the living room when the doorbell rang. “Ooh, maybe it’s that Taehyung boy again!” Jimin’s mother exclaimed as she moved to answer the door, Jimin trailing behind her. “He was nice, I like him!”

Jimin’s mother opened the door to reveal not Taehyung but another boy around Jimin’s age along with his mother. “Hi!” The woman greeted, smiling widely with a dish in her hands. “I’m Minseo, and this is my son Hoseok!” Jimin glanced at the other teenager, furrowing his eyebrows slightly when he noticed the male was looking around the house almost anxiously. “We live across the street and thought we should come welcome you to the neighborhood!”

“Well, this neighborhood’s just full of nice people, isn’t it?” Jimin’s mom gushed as she accepted the dish in Minseo’s arms. “Come on in! Sorry for the mess, we haven’t finished unpacking yet.”

As the two women made their way into the house, Jimin waited and watched Hoseok, tilting his head at the male’s hesitance to enter the house. “Are you okay?”

Hoseok looked at Jimin with wide eyes. “Yeah, I’m fine~”

Jimin hummed but didn’t fully believe him. He continued to watch as Hoseok finally stepped inside, the male’s gaze falling on the basement door. “What, did you want to explore to?” Jimin asked, gesturing to the room. “I can take you down there if you-“

Hoseok quickly shook his head. “No, nope, definitely not.” Jimin was obviously taken aback by how quickly the male had responded in that way, so Hoseok added on, “Thank you for the offer, though.”

Jimin continued to watch the male in confusion as he continued into the house to find their mothers. “Yeah, sure, anytime~” The teenager shook his head slightly, telling himself that Hoseok must just be socially awkward as he joined the rest in the kitchen.

Hours later, Jimin was stacking up the last of their empty boxes to put away. He entered his mother’s room to grab the boxes out of there, only to start laughing as he saw the knife glove from the night before resting on her dresser. “Great hiding spot, Mom~” Jimin spoke to himself, dropping the empty boxes in his hands and walking over to the object. “I could never find this in a million years.”

He picked the glove up to inspect it, still very much intrigued by the object and what it could have possibly been made for, but now there was also something twisting in his gut. He wasn’t sure what the feeling was, but something about it made him feel the tiniest bit uneasy as he gently ran his finger along one of the blades, careful not to cut himself this time. Before he knew what he was doing, he left his mom’s room, finding himself standing outside the basement door again. He looked down at the glove in his hand, wondering why he was so drawn to it and to the basement.

Just as he reached for the basement door, his mother appeared. “I thought I told you not to mess with that!” She gently scolded, carefully taking the glove from her son’s hand.

“I-I just thought I’d put it back in the basement where I found it.” Jimin said, not telling the complete truth, but being honest enough that he didn’t feel guilty.

His mother gave him a look. “I’ll take care of it. I don’t want you getting hurt.” She reached up to gently caress his cheek for a second. “You’re still my baby~”

Jimin blushed, stepping back from his mom’s hold. “Oh my god, Mom, stop~” Jimin’s mom giggled, as embarrassing her son was her favorite pastime, before stepping into the basement to put the glove away.

“I better not see you with this again now!” She called up the stairs, Jimin giving a noncommittal response before heading upstairs to his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do you think Jimin is so drawn to the basement?


	4. 3...4...

Jimin knelt down in front of the furnace, hoping to finally sate his curiosity before having to leave for school. Closing his hand around the handle, he tugged, furrowing his eyebrows when he realized the door was stuck. He tugged harder, the metal finally coming loose. Before he could fully open the furnace, he heard his mom’s muffled voice calling out to him. “Jimin, honey, time for school!”

“Mom?!” He called back.

“Jimin!” The teenager jumped awake, sitting up slightly as he blinked the sleep out of his eyes to glance at his mom standing in his doorway. “Finally, you must have been dreaming hard. Hurry up or you’ll be late for your first day of school!” She walked out of his room and Jimin fell back onto his pillows, once again wondering why he’d had the same dream every night since moving into the house, and even further, why he never realized it was a dream until he woke up.

After finally mustering the motivation to get out of bed, Jimin dressed himself and trudged downstairs to the kitchen for a quick breakfast. “I wish I could sit down for a family breakfast like we used to, but I myself am running late, so we’ll have to take a rain check.” She walked over to her son and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Have a good day, make good choices, and I’ll see you this afternoon. Love you!”

“Love you, too!” Jimin called out to his mom as she left for work, pouring a bowl of his favorite cereal to give him the energy he’d need to get through the day.

Once he was ready, he stepped out of his house, making sure to lock the door behind him, and stepped off his porch to start the walk to school. He’d barely made it into his yard when a familiar voice was calling out to him. “Jimin!” He looked up to see Taehyung leaning across an unfamiliar boy to speak out of the open car window. “Want a ride?” Jimin said he would love one, so Taehyung gestured for him to come on. “Jungkook, get in the back”

“Why do I have to move?!” The male pouted

“Because Jimin is new and I’m not going to force him to sit in the back, now go.” Jungkook groaned, climbing out of the front seat and into the back, hugging his backpack to his chest.

Jimin climbed into the now empty passenger seat, and Taehyung didn’t hesitate to introduce the two teenagers. “Jimin, this is Jungkook, my best friend. He lives right next door to you. Jungkook, this is Jimin, the new kid in the neighborhood.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Jimin stated with a smile, looking over his shoulder at the male now sitting in the backseat.

Jungkook smiled back. “When did you move in?”

“A few days ago.”

“You would have known that if you would look away from Overwatch once in a while.” Taehyung teased the younger male. “Anyway, Jimin, if you find yourself lost or have any questions at school, just ask me or Jungkook. We’ll be glad to help. All of us will, actually.”

Jimin tilted his head slightly. “All of us? Who’s all of us?”

Jungkook was the one to answer Jimin’s question. “There’s a group of us that all grew up together on Elm Street. Me, Taehyung, Yoongi, Namjoon, Seokjin…not so much Hoseok anymore.” Jimin sensed the mood shift at the mention of the male he remembered coming over to his new house. “Hoseok hasn’t really talked to us in nearly two years now.”

“Hoseok?” Jimin asked for clarification, earning nods from both teenagers. “He came over with his mom the other day to welcome us to the neighborhood. He seemed really jumpy and anxious.”

“He’s been like that since his sister died.” Taehyung explained solemnly. “She killed herself about two years ago.”

Jimin’s eyes widened in shock and sadness for the male he barely knew. “Jiwoo had been in the mental ward of the hospital for months prior to that, so it wasn’t as much of a surprise as you might think.” Jungkook said, but it was obvious from the melancholic tone of his voice that he had been strongly affected by her suicide. “She let the local legend get to her too much.”

“The local legend?” Jimin inquired, turning his gaze on Taehyung’s profile. “The one you mentioned?”

Taehyung nodded. “Good ol’ Fred Krueger.” Jimin didn’t know why, but just the name sent a chill down his spine. “He was an alleged serial killer that used to live in this neighborhood and would target the children that lived on our street.”

“Alleged?”

“Yeah, he was never convicted, some kind of technicality when he went to trial.” Taehyung briefly explained. “Anyway, the parents of Elm Street took it upon themselves to deliver justice by setting him on fire. After that was when the urban legend started. Apparently, he has the power to enter people’s dreams and terrorize them, and if he kills you in your dream, you die in real life.”

Jimin raised an eyebrow. “That’s the legend?”

Jungkook leaned forward to speak. “Some teenagers were so deep into the nightmares that they would end up sleepwalking and hurting themselves, some even to the point of dying from their injuries, so a lot of people started to believe that it really was him killing them. Every so often there will be someone who believes it so much that it’ll spark another wave of fear, injuries, and sleep deprivation. Jiwoo was the most recent one and had been the first in a while.”

Jimin hummed at Jungkook’s explanation. “You said there was a nursery rhyme to go with it?”

“Please don’t start singing it.” Jungkook groaned as Taehyung cleared his throat. “It really creeps me out.”

Taehyung ignored him, altering his voice to make it sound as if he were singing the soundtrack to a horror film. “ _1…2…Freddy’s coming for you…3…4….better lock your door…_ ”

“And now I’m going to have nightmares for days to come, thanks a lot.” Jungkook continued to be ignored.

“ _5…6…grab your crucifix…7…8…gonna stay up late…_ ” Once the last line left Taehyung’s lips, an unsettling feeling washed over Jimin, and he couldn’t figure out why. “ _9…10…never sleep again…_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter! @ot7mikrokosm
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
